


Spiritual Centre

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Religious Discussion, change of side title, self reflection, spiritual musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: This is all about Patton reevaluating what his role and title as a side of Thomas is or perhaps should be. I’m exhausted and have a lot of thoughts in my head about religion and spirituality that got projected out.
Series: Funbruary [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Spiritual Centre

The Catholic Church shaped Thomas and especially his Morality for his views of right and wrong when he was young. The issue with growing up though was things couldn’t remain as simple as those teachings. Just having Talyn and all Thomas’s other friends changed the once solid connections between Spiritual Beliefs, Morals and Religion.

Once upon a time, before ideas of right and wrong grew so muddled in grey, when Patton still believed Thomas’s parents phrasing everything as coming from religion, the Morality he represented could have been called Religion, or if Logan took over naming, Religious Doctrine. He knew right from wrong, sin from good and who to ask if he was unsure.

Now Morality had definitely become a title, while Patton had taken on more work looking after Thomas’s empathy, emotions and various other ways to support his host. He had questions that Logic couldn’t answer with science and Creativity couldn’t fix with metaphors and fables. He was in charge of helping Thomas know right from wrong but in this muddled, messy world Patton got lost over how to decide things.

One thing Patton was understanding more and more though was that his original attempts to use Catholic lessons to solve those situations was doing more harm than good fro Thomas. With all the sides growing their own temperaments it was more clear than ever that simple thoughts couldn’t be the origin of sin.

So instead Patton turned to nostalgia and memories, looking for guidance from Thomas’s life over how the decisions could be made. Morality was tied to Thomas’s religion a great deal given the childhood growth of it, almost as much as Remus was being, but also walked with Spiritual Belief and Faith in a way Roman would for Thomas’s dreams and aspirations.

Patton started with early memories, following shifts in Thomas’s spiritual faith, almost stumbling over the memories he’d sworn to remember but forgotten during the challenging decisions. There was so much about right and wrong that Thomas had learnt but he’d missed while trying to look after the emotions on top of morality.

At the end Patton was still lost on where some things would fall between right and wrong but he had realised one important thing.

The Dark Sides, the Others, were all caught up in the shifting of Thomas’s spiritual and religious centre, growing and gaining their roles as it changed in a way Patton wasn’t sure he could; Not while remaining Morality at least.

It was time to decide between being the Heart or the Morality of Thomas and changing titles wouldn’t be easy, but it would let others help with the moral choices with a lot more impact.

As Patton left his room after the day of following memories he was still the same as ever, but completely different too. The name on his door no longer read Morality but Empathy. Some changes were coming for Thomas but Patton would be properly working in a team this time, with nobody having a priority say regarding morals.


End file.
